Loving You Again
by sincerelyLen
Summary: Higurashi Kagome lives a content life with her family in Tokyo...She hasn't seen 'him' in 5 whole years...So much has changed, but they still want to try...Will they find their love again or has 5 years grown them too far apart? AU InuKag MirSan


**Chapter One: Life Is Full Of Surprises**

Higurashi Kagome sighed as she pushed the half-full shopping cart through the Market's crowded aisles. Wearing denim jeans and a plain white shirt with a green track jacket, she was a woman who could pull the simple attire off. Her wavy, raven black hair cascaded freely down to the mid of her back and grey-blue eyes shined brightly as she picked up multiple boxes of pocky and ramen.

Several different fruits and vegetables also lay in the metal pushcart wrapped in bags, along with cereal boxes and packages of meat and chicken. The young woman scratched her head thoughtfully as she looked at the chip section, before taking up bags of original and jalapeño flavors. As she moved through the building at a mild pace, she made work of picking up brownie mix, milk, soda, and a package of cheddar goldfish.

The woman exhaled heavily again as she put the last of her groceries in: a 2-pound package of rice and rocky-road ice cream. Checking off the last of her items on her tiny list, the petite woman pushed her heavy cart towards the exit and got into the long line leading to the cashier. The day's grocery shopping was finally done and the young woman only hoped that her supply of food would last for at least a month. However, she rolled her eyes.

'_Knowing my family…It'll all be gone in two weeks…'_ She thought with a mixture of amusement and exasperation, _'Speaking of family…'_

Kagome looked around with confusion as she tried to find the person who had accompanied her to do her errands. She didn't have to look long as she heard a cry come form the other side of the building, the sound of footsteps coming in her direction. Turning towards it, her eyes widened as she found a single boy stop right in front of her, holding various treats in his hands.

His appearance consisted of wild, orange hair held up in a ponytail with distinctive green eyes, his height reaching just below Kagome's hip. His arms were filled with various candies, lollipops, and other sweets that held an unhealthy amount of sugar.

"Can we get these, please Kagome?!" He asked; his voice high-pitched.

Kagome frowned as the boy's pleading caught other shoppers' attention. Taking up one of their treats, she read the label, her frown deepening even more. She looked back at the boy and his puppy-dog eyes.

"You know that these aren't good for your health right?" Kagome asked as she held it up, "They'll rotten your teeth…"

"I promise to brush my teeth every morning and night!" The orange-haired boy stated.

The older woman sighed again, "You should _already_ be doing that Shippo."

The boy blushed but continued on in his persuasion, "I'll brush them even more than usual! I'll be _really_ careful!" Shippo tried one last time with a quiver in his lip, "Promise!"

One look at the facial feature and the woman caved, her mind scolding her for giving in so fast.

'_I can't win against that face…'_ She thought sullenly, _'…Oh Kagome…This is going to bite you in the ass one of these days…'_

Rolling her eyes, the woman took the bags of candy from the child's hands and placed them in the cart, earning a loud cheer as he walked alongside her. Kagome only shook her head with an amused smile as she pushed the cart more towards the cashier line, just one more person in front of her.

"You have an adorable son young miss…" A voice sounded behind her.

Kagome turned and smiled kindly to an elder woman who stood in line behind her. Looking back at the orange-haired child, who had gone over to a nearby sticker rack, she laughed softly.

"He can be a handful alright…" She answered as she pushed her cart to the cashier and placed her items on the belt, "But I don't regret taking care of him and loving him…"

The older woman smiled, "Well…You look quite young…How old _are_ you if you don't mind my asking…"

Kagome chuckled as she removed her wallet and paid for her groceries, "Twenty-one…"

"Young indeed…" The woman beamed kindly, "He's lucky to have an older and caring figure such as you to be his mother…"

Kagome blushed at the compliment and took her cart, filled with the bagged items, "Thank you Miss."

"You have a good day now," The woman stated as she began to pay for her own items.

"You too," Kagome replied with a final wave and pushed the cart towards the exit, Shippo happily trailing after her.

Kagome smiled softly to herself as she thought back to the conversation.

"_He's lucky to have an older and caring figure such as you to be his mother…"_

"I really hope so…" Kagome whispered to herself as she brought the cart up to a black Toyota Forerunner.

The young woman unlocked the vehicle and proceeded to put all the groceries in the back as Shippo buckled himself in. After placing the cart back near to the front of the Market, Kagome went back to the car, got in, and started the engine.

"It's three in the afternoon and all our errands are done!" Kagome sighed with relief, "Thank goodness!"

"Let's go and get Ice Cream!" Shippo suggested as he bounced up and down in his seat, "To the Park!"

Kagome smiled exhaustedly as she looked at the young boy from her rear view mirror, "Sorry kiddo…But I'm sure we're all tired from our day's work…And no Ice Cream after all that candy I got you…"

The child sighed but nodded nonetheless with understanding, "Okay then…Maybe tomorrow…"

Kagome smiled, "Definitely tomorrow."

Shippo grinned happily at the promise and Kagome laughed as she pulled the vehicle out of the parking space and towards the Main Street.

* * *

The Toyota pulled into a quaint neighborhood, cruising down a street with perfected lawns, fountains, and beautiful palm trees. Neighboring children ran around excitedly during the autumn day as parents watched from their porches. Kagome smiled as she waved at a few neighbors she knew and Shippo rolled down his window to yell greetings to his own friends.

Kagome then pulled her car up to an attractive, two story home, with the combining colors of brown and beige.

"Home Sweet Home," The woman announced with a smile.

"Yeah!" Shippo shouted as he proceeded to unbuckle himself from his seat.

The small boy shot out of the vehicle just as Kagome opened the trunk door. She frowned at her lack of help and picked up a few bags to take into the house. Walking up to the porch, Kagome chuckled amusedly as she watched Shippo looked at the door with frightful eyes, a look of panic on his features as he crossed his legs together, his face the color red as he chanted, 'I need to go potty.'

Not wanting to have to clean a porch and a boy who always put up fights about baths, she removed her key and continued to unlock the door. She was surprised when the door opened before she even placed the key in and revealed a striking young man, a wide grin on his face.

Shippo only gave him a smile before entering hurriedly into the house and Kagome could only smirk before handing the male her grocery bags. His violet eyes sparkled with amusement as he frowned playfully, taking the bags up and putting them inside the house.

The man was quite handsome with jet-black hair much like Kagome's and he was a head taller than her, wearing a black business suit with a purple silk button-up top. Kagome walked passed him with a smirk and placed her purse on a nearby chair.

"What are you doing home so early Miroku?" She asked as she walked back to the car, the man walking beside her to help.

"I finished up all my work early…" He stated with a wide smile, "I thought I could take Shippo off your hands or help with the errands…But I guess I came too late…"

Kagome laughed as she picked up the rest of the groceries, handed them to Miroku, and closed the trunk, "I bet you planned that…"

Miroku feigned shock at the insinuation, "How could you think of me so cruelly Kagome, I need to help this family survive as well…"

The woman only punched the man lightly on the arm, "You do enough Miroku…Besides, you're already working later than usual and Shippo and I hardly get to see you anymore…"

"I know…But _you're _doing fine Kagome," Miroku assured with a wink as they entered the house, "No one can take care of the youngster better than you can."

"I hope you're right Miroku…" Kagome muttered as she closed the door behind them, Miroku going off to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

Kagome gave a sigh as she turned around and leaned against the door, gazing at her humble abode which she and her family had moved into less than eight months ago. A few of their things were still in boxes and had not been unpacked because of their busy scheduling, but the old building still had the its 'lived in' feel with all their junk cluttering in the many rooms.

Straight ahead of her was a wide hallway with a door at the end leading to the Kitchen and a rounded opening on the right leading to the Living Room. There was also another rounded opening on the left that led to the Dining Room. Next to the front door was a little alcove for coats and jackets and a small broom cupboard was at the left. Next to the Kitchen door there was a staircase that led to the second level where there were four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Walking off to the Living Room, Kagome's feet, having taken her shoes off, landed on the soft, white carpet, feeling much better than the hallway's wooden floor. There was a white couch and recliner that faced a fifty-inch wide screen TV, which was on, Shippo watching, what seemed to be, an exciting cartoon. The Fireplace was on the right wall of the TV and two large windows were facing the couch's back, looking out at their street and well-trimmed lawn.

Leaving the Living Room, Kagome entered the Dining Room, to find a large rectangular table and six chairs surrounding it. Various plants were scattered at the corners and there was a cabinet full of fine China. There were also windows in that room that looked off at the street and their lawn.

In the Dining Room, there was a swinging door that also led to the kitchen and she walked in to find Miroku placing the last of the groceries in their needed area. The floor was tiled and the kitchen had its regular fridge, sink, oven, stove, microwave, toaster, and cabinets. Above the sink there was a window looking at the back of their house, where there was a backyard and various toys scattered about. A door was next to the sink which led to the said area.

"All done!" Miroku stated as he put a jar of peanut butter on a shelf next to the jelly, "I even put the candy and cookies on top of the fridge so the munchkin can't reach it."

Kagome beamed, "Great thinking."

Miroku gave the woman a slight frown as she returned to her thoughtful disposition and took a comfortable seat on the counter, staring at her with a concerned gaze. It bothered him more when the young woman didn't seem to realize that he was staring at her so intently.

"So…" He started, "What's on your mind Kagome?"

Miroku watched as she slowly came back to reality and looked at him with mild confusion. She took a seat on a nearby stool and looked back at him with a perplexed frown.

"What was that Miroku?" She asked.

The man shrugged slightly, "I was wondering what's been going on with you…Sometimes you seem so…Out of it……It can get a bit creepy…"

Kagome grinned, "I'm fine Miroku…Sorry for creeping you out." The woman gave a shrug herself and looked down at the tiled floor, "Work's been getting a little busier and I'm hoping we'll be able to get Shippo into school this year…I'm terrified of financial problems…"

"I think we're fine," Miroku assured with a chuckle, "I mean…With all of us working, and the fact that my restaurant chain will be moving into hotels…We should have nothing to worry about…"

"I know…" Kagome sighed, "But……Wait a second……'Moving into hotels'?"

Miroku gave a mad grin as he jumped off the counter and held out his arms, "Today, my restaurant just signed a contract with TaisHotels…The biggest Hotel Chain in Japan!"

Kagome stood up from her chair as she smiled brightly, "That's great Miroku……You've been waiting for this forever…I'm so proud of you!"

The two figures embraced happily and danced about the kitchen as Miroku laughed madly, Kagome just glad that someone's dreams were coming true. Miroku then took her shoulders and pushed her away, a mischievous glint in his violet eyes.

"And I know the perfect duo who can advertise our merging," He stated, "Kagome?"

The young woman smiled as she hugged him once more, "Oh, we'd be happy to advertise you Miroku…I'll call Sango tonight!"

"That's my girl!" Miroku declared as he hugged her again, "So no more worries, okay?"

Kagome chuckled as she pulled away, "I can't promise that Miroku……But I'll try to worry less…"

Miroku beamed, "I guess I can work with that."

At that moment, the doorbell rang Shippo's excited yells echoing through the household. Kagome and Miroku pulled apart and made their way to the front, just in time to see Shippo open the front door and a teenage girl and teenage boy walk through, various duffle bags in their hands. The girl had long, dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, her brown eyes brightening as she reached down to give Shippo a hug and a kiss. The young man had raven-black hair much like Kagome's, reaching just above his shoulder, chocolate brown orbs shining as he wiped off some sweat with his towel hanging loosely from his shoulders.

"Rin!" Shippo shouted as he ran around her legs while the young man closed the door, "Souta!"

The younger woman chuckled as she looked up to Miroku and Kagome, "Boy what energy…Has Kagome been feeding you candy again?"

Kagome rolled her eyes before walking over and picking up Shippo in her arms, "How was practice you two?"

"Tiring as always," The girl giggled, the boy nodding also, and then looked to Miroku, "And what are you doing home so early?"

Miroku only sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and walked back towards the kitchen. Souta helped Rin gather her bags and continued off to go up the stairs and put them in their respected rooms. Rin smiled at her help and turned back to Kagome.

"What's got Miroku's pants in a bunch?" She asked with a chuckle.

Shippo shrugged while Kagome looked back at the kitchen where the man had disappeared to, "He's probably just tired after his busy week……He finally signed a contract with TaisHotels though."

"Oh!" Rin squealed, "Congratulations to him…And you're advertising I assume?"

"Let's just say Sango and I have a lot of work on our hands now…" Kagome replied as she gave Shippo a tickle to his stomach.

The young boy laughed and Rin smiled before going off to the kitchens to talk to Miroku herself. Kagome looked down at the young boy in her arms before cuddling him closer.

"So Shippo…" She started, "What would you like for dinner?"

Shippo frowned as he scratched his head thoughtfully, "Um…Macaroni and Cheese!"

The woman smiled as his green eyes lit up and made her way to the kitchens as well.

"Macaroni and Cheese it is then."

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch. Everyone had talked about their day as they sat together in the Dining Room. Shippo was excited that they were going to be able to go to the Park the next day and Rin and Souta were just glad they were going to be home. Miroku was a little bummed that he had to go to the office and Kagome was not looking forward to having her weekend end and she having to go back to work with a packed-full schedule.

After tucking Shippo into bed, reading him a story, and reprimanding Souta to clean his half of the space, Kagome moved away from their shared bedroom and went off to the one next to it. It was Rin's and after knocking on the door twice, there came a muffled, 'Come in'.

Kagome opened the door and smiled at the bright yellow room. Rin was on her bed, lying on her stomach, reading a magazine and a literature book at the same time. She looked up, her long brown hair falling over one shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Kagome…What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with Shippo and me to the Park…Unless you're too busy with your school work. Souta's already agreed to come."

Rin shrugged, "I can probably tag along……But I think Miroku wants us all to stop by the Main Restaurant tomorrow night…He might be short on workers…"

"Really…" Kagome stated thoughtfully, "If that's the case…I may have to drop Shippo off at Sango's…She and Kirara may want some company…Come to think of it…Kohaku should be in town too…We'll probably drop by tomorrow, I'm sure Souta wouldn't mind hanging out with his buddy for a while…"

"Kohaku huh?" Rin stated thoughtfully, "Well…What time do you think you're leaving for the Park tomorrow?"

Kagome shrugged as she pushed off the doorway, "Probably around noon…Just be ready by then if you're going to come along…"

"Okay then…" Rin said, "Good-night Kags…"

Kagome laughed at the nickname, "Night Rin."

Kagome smiled as she shut the door behind her before moving to the one across the hall. The door was slightly open and she knocked once before opening it all the way. The room was dark blue and larger than the other three. There was a Queen sized bed and a desk with paperwork and a computer. A TV was at the far wall and a telephone was next to it. Sitting at the desk was Miroku and he was hunched over his many folders as he rapidly wrote down numbers and addresses.

"Miroku?" Kagome called as she walked more into the room.

The man looked up and smiled slightly before closing up his folders and facing more towards her. Kagome grinned before taking a seat on the bed and folding her hands over her lap.

"And what do I owe the visit?" Miroku asked curiously.

Kagome shrugged, "Rin told me you asked her to help out at the Main Restaurant tomorrow night…What's up?"

A dawn of understanding reached Miroku's eyes and he nodded his head, "Yes…About that……Well, the owners and business men are going to be meeting with me at the Main Restaurant for a…Party…And to see how we run things……I may need Rin's help and even Souta's for serving and I could use _your_ help as well…"

"For serving?" Kagome inquired curiously, "Souta and Rin aren't enough…?"

"Well…No…" Miroku answered as he scratched the back of his neck, "You see…I was hoping you could help out as…Head Chef…"

"Head Chef?" Kagome echoed with surprise.

Miroku rubbed his temples as he looked down at the ground, "Well…We're going to be serving very important people here and you were the only one who could match Mom's recipes…I can't cook since I'll be hosting and besides…No other chef can compare to you…"

Kagome frowned, "Miroku…I know the Restaurant is very much based on Mom's cooking since all her dishes were so unique…But……I haven't really cooked them in a while…I don't want to screw this up on your big day…"

"You won't," Miroku reassured, "Please…Will you do this? For me?"

Kagome looked up at Miroku and his pleading violet eyes. She knew she couldn't let him down. She only hoped her cooking, after so many years, could live up to her Mother's. Exhaling heavily, Kagome smiled.

"Anything for my Big Brother…" Kagome stated with a sigh.

Miroku smiled widely before getting up from his chair and giving the woman a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Pulling back he smiled and gave her hair a tousle.

"I know I can always count on you Kagome…"

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome replied with a smirk as she stood and made her exit, "But you owe me for this…"

"Anything you want!" Miroku called after her with a large grin and Kagome shut the door behind her.

'_The things I do for my family…'_ Kagome thought with a chuckle as she moved to the next door adjacent to Miroku's room and across from Shippo's and Souta's.

Opening the door, Kagome turned on the light and looked around the room with a soft laugh. It was the smallest room of the house with a Queen sized bed and a desk with computer and phone. There was also a small TV and various, unpacked boxes littered the floor. Pictures were hung on the wall with a variety of collages and the main colors of the area were blue and purple.

Closing the door, Kagome walked over to her bed and picked up her phone, dialing a memorized number and listening to the rhythmic ringing on the line. After four rings, a young woman's voice entered her hearing and Kagome could only smile widely.

"Hiraikotsu residence…Sango speaking…"

"Hey Sango!" Kagome greeted with a chuckle "It's Kagome!"

"Oh, Hi Kagome!" The other woman acknowledged, her voice soft and kind, "What's up? How's your weekend going?"

"It's going just fine!" Kagome answered with enthusiasm, "But I have great news!"

"What?" Sango asked curiously.

"Miroku finally got the contract signed!" Kagome answered, "He's expanding his Restaurant Chain into hotels…But not just any hotel…The TaisHotel!"

"That's wonderful!" Sango exclaimed, "I'm so glad! That's surely going to spread his reputation and advertisements."

"And speaking of advertisements…" Kagome added, "Guess who he wants to advertise him?"

"Kagome…You're not saying what I think you're saying…?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Yup Sango," Kagome replied, "He wants _us_ to advertise the merger of both TaisHotel and The Higurashi Bistro! Isn't that great?!"

"It's spectacular!" Sango agreed with a laugh, "This is so exciting!"

"But a lot of work too…" Kagome stated with all seriousness, then laughed, "I'm sure we can talk about more on Monday…"

"Of course," Sango agreed, "This is going to be great…"

Kagome smiled into the phone, "But enough about work…Has Kohaku arrived in Tokyo yet?"

"Yeah…" Sango announced, "Mom and Dad are on the Cruise Boat now…Kohaku arrived just this morning and will probably be staying here for a month or so…"

"Well…" Kagome started, "I was wondering if you could do me this big favor…"

"Like what?"

"Well…Is it okay if I were to drop off Shippo tomorrow night for a couple of hours…?" Kagome asked, "You see…Miroku's meeting the owners of TaisHotel and wants me to be the Head Chef tomorrow…Rin and Souta can't watch him because they kind of need to help out too…"

"Oh, it's no problem at all…Kohaku, Kirara, and I could use the company," Sango answered, "I'm sure we'll be able to keep Shippo entertained. No problem."

Kagome grinned, "Thank you so much Sango."

"How are things anyway?" Sango asked, "Last time we talked you looked pretty down…"

"Oh…That…" Kagome answered with a small sigh, "I don't know…I just had a lot of things to think about……With last week being the 5th Year Memorial of Mama's death…Well…The family just needed a lot of sticking together, you know…?"

"Kagome…"

"Besides," Kagome chuckled, "I've been doing a lot of worrying lately…I mean, if Miroku hadn't opened up the restaurant and it hadn't turned into such a success, well, we wouldn't be where we are……Plus there's the fact that Shippo will hopefully be joining pre-school in January……And Rin and Souta are too busy with college with added football practice and working at the Dance Studio……I just sometimes feel a bit tired because with everyone so busy and me having to go into the office as well…It can be strenuous…"

"Well, if you need to drop the Shippo off and have me watch him; feel free to do so…" Sango offered, "I love to help…"

"Thanks again Sango," Kagome replied with a smile and sighed contently, "I'm just so happy to have a Best Friend like you…An older brother who looks after us…A loving younger sister…A carefree younger brother and my adorable son…"

"And I'm happy to have _you_ as my Best Friend Kagome," Sango answered, "Always remember that, okay?"

"I will," Kagome responded, "I appreciate it."

"Anytime Kagome…" Sango stated with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Can't wait," Kagome replied with a laugh, "Bye!"

"Bye!"

Kagome hung up the phone and smiled as she thought of her Best Friend. Ever since they had known each other in college, they always stuck together, through thick and thin. Snuggling into the covers, Kagome was just about to turn off the light so she could go to bed when her door creaked open.

In the doorway, stood a sleepy Shippo, rubbing his green eyes tiredly as he held his blue blanket with his other hand.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked.

The boy walked forward and stopped in front of her bed, "I couldn't sleep Mama…I had a bad dream…"

Kagome frowned, "Was it the same one again?"

The boy nodded his head, tears prickling his emerald eyes, "Yeah……Can I please sleep with you tonight…?

Kagome smiled kindly as she shuffled in the bed, "Of course sweetie…"

The boy climbed on and snuggled deeper into the covers as Kagome wrapped her arm around him. He smiled as he closed his eyes while Kagome turned off the lights.

"Thank you Mama…" He whispered, "Good-night…"

"Good-night Shippo…" Kagome answered.

And the two closed their eyes and let sleep gently take them.

* * *

Tired blue-grey eyes opened slowly, a groan escaping the owner's lips before she turned in her sleep, facing a small digital clock that said seven in the morning. Sighing, Kagome rolled again, careful of the small bodily form next to her and reluctantly got up. She rubbed her eyes and stood, turning back towards the bed to tuck Shippo back in and let him sleep for another few hours before raising him to get ready.

She was sure Miroku was already up and about getting ready for work and most likely his big night and the twenty-one year old woman wanted to make sure her older brother got in a decent breakfast before leaving. Groaning again, Kagome walked towards her door, took the robe hanging on it and slipped it on, before leaving her room and making her way to the end of the hall where the bathroom was.

Steam was leaving the area and judging by the heat, Miroku had just finished his shower, which still gave her time to cook him eggs and bacon before he left. Quickly washing up, Kagome placed her unruly hair in a bun and exited the room, making her way to the stairs and descending it before entering the kitchen. There, she quickly began her work in removing English muffins, cheese, eggs, sausages, coffee beans, orange juice, various pans, and a spatula.

When Miroku entered the Dining Room while knotting the tie around his neck, he grinned happily to find Kagome sitting at the table, reading the morning's paper, with coffee mug in hand. Across from where she sat was a plate with a generous helping of breakfast, steaming cup of coffee, and glass of orange juice beside it.

"Good morning Kagome…" He greeted before he took his seat across from her, "What a pleasant Sunday…"

Kagome slowly put the paper down, looking at the man skeptically, "You're _happy_ on a Sunday morning, which you should have off…What are you up to Miroku?"

"Nothing," He replied innocently before taking a bite of his English muffin sandwich, filled with egg, cheese, and sausage.

Kagome glanced at him suspiciously before taking a sip of her coffee and folded the paper back up to place onto the table.

"What time would you like us to be there Miroku?" Kagome asked as she watched him scarf down his meal, all the while keeping the mess away from his dark grey business suit.

"Around six tonight…The guests won't arrive until eight, but we want everything to be ready and in order…The whole shin-dig should last until ten, possibly eleven…"

Kagome nodded her head with understanding, "Plenty of time for me to drop Shippo off at Sango's…"

Miroku stopped chewing and looked sadly up at his sister, "Sango's not coming?"

Kagome's brows furrowed with confusion, "Should she be?"

Miroku wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Well, I guess she doesn't have to, but I would think you would want her to since she is your partner with the advertisements…"

"What are you talking about Miroku?" Kagome asked, thoroughly perplexed.

"Well, since you are advertising them, I thought it would be great that you meet them at the end of the meal, when you're finished cooking…I thought I told you last night to bring a dress to change into after cooking…Didn't I?"

Kagome glowered at him, "Nope…Not a single word of _that_ left your mouth last night, Miroku…I was only told to cook…"

Miroku smiled sheepishly before taking a gulp of his orange juice, "Well, I guess you know now…"

"Miroku…" She sighed and rubbed her temple, "That changes my plans a bit I guess……I'm going to have to stop by the mall to pick up a dress…"

"Ask Sango if she can come too…I'm sure Kohaku can handle Shippo alone…Kirara's there too…Unless I recruit him for tonight and just have Shippo stay in the kitchens…"

Miroku looked very thoughtful of the idea, but Kagome shook her head.

"Shippo is going to get bored in the kitchens and will most likely cause some trouble…It's what to expect from a five year old…I guess I'll just call Sango later to see if she wants to tag along…If you had only told me sooner Miroku…"

Miroku scratched the back of his head as he pushed his empty plate forward, "Uh…Sorry…?"

"You better be…" Kagome muttered, but rolled her eyes playfully.

The young woman could never stay mad at her brother too long, she had a lot to owe him anyways and she considered this to be paying him back. Kagome was about to stand and put his finished plate in the kitchen when he cleared his throat to catch her attention once more.

"That's not all either…" Miroku stated, a bit nervously, causing her to sit back down and look at him with concern.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Well…I never really told you the real reason why I had even gotten a chance to be able to present Higurashi Bistro as a restaurant to be placed into TaisHotels…It was because of a really old friend of mine……Well, actually, a really old friend of _ours_…Well, not really _old_ but-"

"Continue Miroku," Kagome interrupted, "You're stalling…"

"Oh, yeah…Right. Well, I ran into this friend and he's the one who actually got me to present my request…He actually co-owns the entire TaisHotel Chain…And he is one of the important people that will be attending tonight…So I wanted to warn you…"

Kagome frowned at his hesitance as she took up her mug and sipped from its contents, "Warn me about what? Is he a pervert or something?"

Miroku chuckled nervously, "Of course not…At least not as much as I, I mean, _we_ remember him…I know you may feel a bit uncomfortable but ever since he has seen me he has been asking how you are and everyone else of course but, with us being busy well…He's just looking forward to seeing you again tonight…"

Kagome laughed, "Miroku, I have no idea what you are talking about, because you haven't even said the name of our mysterious friend…"

"Oh yeah…" Miroku said, "Well…"

"Who is this friend?" Kagome asked with a curious smile, "Spit it out."

"Uh…Inuyasha."

The name echoed throughout the silent room. Miroku watched as Kagome's smile faded, her eyes widening with surprise. The mug of coffee slipped from her hands and clattered onto the wooden table, spilling only the last gulp-full that was left inside it. The sound brought the young woman out of her stupor as she quickly took up some napkins and wiped the tabletop before looking back to her brother, her mouth opening and closing, trying to find her voice to speak again.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Did you just…say…Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Miroku only nodded his head.

Kagome slouched against her chair, looking up at the ceiling before fixing her gaze to her coffee mug, which had a picture of Souta, Rin, Shippo, and Miroku.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered, mostly to herself.

She had known that boy…Him and his arrogant attitude and stubborn personality. He had gone to school with her and Miroku. Miroku and he had been the best of friends and she and Inuyasha always had the tendency of having petty arguments. But they were friends in a weird sort of way. However, she and Miroku moved away when her parents divorced. She and Miroku lived with their father in Kyoto, while Souta and Rin stayed with their mother in Osaka. They were separated from Inuyasha…Kagome and Miroku had been five and eight years old and Souta and Rin had been too young to really _know_ who Inuyasha was.

They lived with their father for about ten years. They visited their mother and siblings, once every two weeks but only for a few hours…Never long enough to see their former friends at school. Then their father had been killed in a car accident and Kagome and Miroku moved back in with their mother. They met up with Inuyasha again, but as different people.

Inuyasha was still stubborn and arrogant and Kagome was still temperamental and obstinate. Miroku was always the one to keep them from killing each other, ever the peacemaker. But, something had changed and before they knew it, Kagome and Inuyasha had become an item. A couple. They were perfect together, arguing and making up and out, protective and jealous of everything. They both seemed like they were in love, despite their tender age of fifteen and eighteen. Rin and Souta immediately liked the idea but Miroku had been against it at first, although a part of him knew that they needed each other somehow.

But disaster struck. A year of being a couple and Inuyasha had to move to America with his family, because of his father's growing business. The two were completely heartbroken and wanted to keep a long distance relationship, but they needed to be realistic also. It couldn't work out if Inuyasha was going to go finish college there and would take up the family business in the States when Kagome wanted to do her own things in Japan. They wanted each other to be happy, and on good terms, so with promises to remain friends, they broke up, much to everyone's dismay. Everyone had thought the two would actually get married…

But they had only told their own families, that if fate would have them be together, they would see each other again.

"Is this fate?" Kagome finally whispered.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, not catching what she had said.

Her head snapped up and she looked at her brother, her eyes moist, and her heart swelling with an unknown emotion. Fear? Hope? Love?

"Miroku? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Kagome asked sadly.

He looked away to the floor guiltily, "I really didn't know how…Considering your…past relationship with him…And what's happened since then," She flinched a bit and Miroku pressed on, "…And he had asked that I didn't speak about him around you…"

"Why?"

"I think he wanted to surprise you…" Miroku answered.

"Some surprise…" She muttered, and rubbed her temple again to ease her oncoming headache, "I thought he moved to the States…"

"He did," Miroku informed, "But, he and Sesshoumaru moved back here to expand TaisHotel…"

"Taisho…Hotel…_TaisHo_tel…I get it now…I should have seen _that_ sooner" Kagome said to herself, "And Sesshoumaru's here too…Kami, I'm going to be stressed tonight……Do I have to go and meet them…Can't I just stay in the kitchen?"

"You don't want to see him?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Of course I do!" Kagome exclaimed, but frowned, "But, finding out half a day before I see him isn't how I planned it…There's so much I want to say and find out…But…"

Miroku smiled reassuringly, "If it's any consolation, he's a bit of a nervous wreck too…But, he's looking forward to seeing you again…"

Kagome bit her bottom lip before looking at the man across from her, "Is he…married?"

Miroku shook his head, "Not that I've heard…"

"Kami…" Kagome whispered as she slouched more in her chair.

"I'm sure everything will go well…You'll only see him for about an hour…Unless the party takes longer than we expected," Miroku stated before looking at his watch, "We've been talking for forty-five minutes now…I should get going…"

Miroku stood and proceeded to take his plate and put it in the kitchen. When he came back in the Dining Room, he found Kagome holding her coffee mug and tracing the picture of Shippo on it. He sighed and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Call me if you need me to do anything Kagome…I _am_ sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but maybe all will turn out for the best. Actually, I'm pretty sure of it," He smiled, "And a word of advice…Inuyasha's favorite color is still red…So go browsing for that in a dress…That is…If you still want to go…You don't have to if you don't want to…"

The woman chuckled and she turned to face him, "Thank you for the advice Miroku…But I know you need a chef and I promised to not let you down…"

Miroku smiled gratefully before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight then…Bye…"

Kagome grinned, "Have fun at work!"

Miroku's only response was a playful wink before leaving the Dining Room and then the house altogether. From where she sat she could hear the roar of his Ferrari come to life and the engine growl before it started to slowly fade away. And Kagome sat all alone in the Dining Room, gazing at the cup in her hand.

"You're ready for this Kagome…" She whispered to herself, "Tonight's the night…"

And with a resolute sigh, Kagome stood from her place taking the mug with her and entered the kitchen. The others would be up soon and she needed to get all their breakfasts cooked as well…

* * *

"Please stop squirming Shippo…" Rin chuckled as she tried to fit his arms through his sweater sleeves.

"But my tummy's itchy!" Shippo whined as he tried to move his arms to where his irritated spot was.

"Oh is it?" Rin asked mischievously.

Shippo's green eyes went wide and he squealed with laughter as Rin slipped her fingers under his shirt and started to tickle him mercilessly, causing him to squirm all the more. He begged for her to stop and Rin laughed as she picked the boy up and spun him around. Kagome came into the room at the moment as she put on some earrings. She wore jeans and a green tank-top, with white and green tennis shoes and a white jacket.

Rin was wearing a jean skirt with a yellow and orange striped polo; yellow flip-flops adorning her feet and a sweater wrapped around her waist. Shippo wore blue sweatpants with a matching sweater that had a picture of a space rocket on the moon.

"All ready you two?" She asked as she picked up her purse from her bed and picked up Shippo's pajamas on the floor to put in the hamper.

"All ready!" Shippo stated as he posed for inspection, Rin chuckling beside him.

Kagome smiled and gave her son a kiss on the forehead before picking up her stuff and ushering the two out of her room.

"Where's Souta?" She asked as they moved down the stairs.

"Out at the car!" Rin called as she disappeared into the Dining Room to get her own purse, "What are we doing today anyways?"

The group moved out of the house and Kagome locked it up. Shippo had run off to the Forerunner where Souta belted him in beside him, headphones placed comfortably in his ears. Rin got into shotgun and Kagome started the car, checking over her schedule inside her head.

"We'll go to the Park first for about an hour…Afterward I should call up Sango…Then I have to go to the mall to buy a dress for tonight…"

"A dress?" Rin asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Our dear older brother forgot to tell me that I have to make an appearance tonight…Since I'm advertising for the merger…Sango might come too. You'll be good with Kohaku tonight right Shippo?"

"Yes, Mama."

"After the mall, we'll drop Shippo off…" Kagome continued, "Miroku said he has your and Souta's uniforms at the restaurant already…Kami, today's going to be hectic…"

"Everything will be fine Kagome," Rin laughed, "It's not like you're going to burn the food and ruin Miroku's chances of ever merging with a hotel."

"RIN!" Kagome exclaimed and gripped the steering wheel tightly, "Kami, I bet that's exactly what's going to happen."

"I was only joking Kagome," Rin laughed again, "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Isn't that right Shippo?"

"Yeah…You'll do great Mama!" He exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Souta, show your support too," Rin called out as she looked at the backseat where her brother sat, "Souta?"

The football player had his eyes closed as he continued to listen to his music. His head leaned heavily back and his hand was tapping rhythmically against his knee. Rin rolled her eyes and turned back to her older sister.

"You'd think with us being twins; we'd be a little more connected than that…" She stated.

Kagome's response was a soft chuckle before she pulled up against a public playground, parking just across the street from it. Shippo squealed in delight and excitedly pulled on Souta's shirt, catching the older boy's attention.

"We're here Souta! We're here!"

"Okay kiddo," He stated as he turned off his music and unbuckled him, "Calm down…"

Rin unbuckled herself and stole a glance at her older sister's face. Ever since breakfast she had resigned herself. She was quiet and her features plainly said she had a lot on her mind. Her movement was sluggish and she had a false façade of enthusiasm when she looked at Shippo. And Rin knew she would do anything for her siblings, especially for Kagome and Miroku after all they had done when their mother passed away. Miroku and Kagome had given up their lives of living alone and having relationships to take care of the family. And she was grateful and would repay them in any way possible.

"Souta…Is it okay if you watch Shippo?" Rin asked as they exited the vehicle, "I need to talk to Kagome…"

Both Souta and Kagome looked at each other with curious expressions before Souta shrugged his shoulders and hefted Shippo onto them.

"Sure thing," He stated before turning and crossing the street.

Kagome stared at Rin with confusion and Rin smiled reassuringly before coming around the car and linking her arm with Kagome's, leading the woman across the street and to a bench where they could clearly see the boys play as they talked.

"What's the matter Rin?" Kagome asked once they had sat down.

"I should be asking you the same thing Kagome," Rin responded with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "It's not hard to catch that something is bothering you. Tell your little sister what's wrong."

Kagome chuckled, "Nothing's the matter Rin."

Rin frowned, "Don't you dare lie to me Higurashi Kagome…I know you probably better than Miroku and Souta put together…Suffice to say I was the one in our younger years who would steal your diary and read about your life…"

"That was you?!"

"Yes," Rin answered, "But that's beside the point…Don't glare at me, I admired you back then. But anyways, I do see that something is bothering you…Call it girl's intuition or sister senses, but I'm here for you if you need to talk…Just like you are for me."

Kagome sighed as she leaned into the bench, before smiling and looking to her sister gratefully, "I…just don't know where to begin…"

Rin smiled, "How about this morning…When you first started to act all weird…"

Kagome nodded her head, switching her gaze to find Souta helping Shippo with the monkey bars, "Well…Miroku finally told me how he got his contract signed……"

* * *

When Kagome was finished with her long story, Rin was staring at her with wide, brown eyes. The whole thing had taken about thirty minutes to tell when Kagome had added parts of her life that happened with Inuyasha before he moved to the States and judging by Rin's expression, she was certainly blown away by the news.

Souta and Shippo were currently resting at a bench nearby, the college boy stealing glances at his sisters as they talked and wondering what was wrong, while Shippo kept his focus on the ice cream his uncle had bought him.

Kagome, sighed again as she leaned against the bench and lifted her gaze to the sky. Rin remained quiet, her mind trying to figure out what to say, when it finally clicked.

"This is great Kagome!!"

"What?" Kagome asked surprised as she snapped her gaze back to Rin, who was grinning madly.

"I remember you and Inuyasha were perfect together Kagome!" Rin answered as she clasped her hands together, "And after all that you sacrificed for this family, I think this is the perfect time for you to start dating again…Especially after that disaster with Hojo and you turning down Kouga all the time……Kami, now you can pick up where you left off with him!"

Rin had a dreamy look on her face, eyes shining with hope as she looked at Kagome with plead. She wanted to see her older sister happy, more than anything. She deserved it.

"It's not that simple Rin…" Kagome said as she exhaled heavily.

"Why not?!" She pouted.

"We haven't seen each other in five years…" Kagome reasoned, "We're bound to have changed…At least I know I have……Maybe enough that we wouldn't like each other anymore…"

"You didn't like each other when you were kids and look where that got you…" Rin muttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "The point is…Things are different and it's not so easy to pick up from something that happened five years ago...No matter how good it was…"

"So you admit that you still have some feelings for him even now!" Rin stated triumphantly.

"Of course I do," Kagome answered with a smile, "But with the eighteen year old Inuyasha I knew…Even when I dated Hojo I couldn't forget about him…but…_Five years_…"

Rin smiled, placing her hand on Kagome's knee reassuringly, "I'm sure Inuyasha feels the same way…He must be ripping his long hair out by now, if he still has it, but the point is…He's looking forward to seeing you and you should be too…Isn't that enough? To know he's been asking about you even after all these years? There's still a chance that you can get to know him again…Changed or not…"

Rin's words struck a chord in Kagome's heart and she knew, deep down, her younger sister was absolutely right. A part of her wanted to see Inuyasha again and see how he had turned out, and if there was still a chance between them…There just had to be a reason why he had been talking to Miroku about her and he still remembered her after five years. That had to mean something, right?

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, "Okay Rin…I'll do it……I'll see him tonight…"

Rin grinned widely and she quickly embraced her, "Oh Kagome, I'm sure you won't regret it! Kami knows you do need to get laid soon anyway…"

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed as she pulled away from the embrace, her cheeks flushed red, "I cannot believe you just said that!"

"Well it's true," Rin reasoned with a sheepish smile, "You're twenty-one and you're still a virgin."

Kagome remained quiet as the blush on her cheeks remained. She looked to the floor guiltily and Rin's eyes widened with final understanding.

"You are still a virgin Kagome…Aren't you?"

"Not…exactly…" Kagome answered.

"Oh Kami!" Rin exclaimed and moved closer to her sister, "Who was it?!"

"…Inuyasha…"

"INUYASHA!!" Rin shouted, earning curious stares from both Souta and Shippo, "What the hell? Where? When?"

Kagome's face was as dark as a tomato and she turned her face to her lap, "I was sixteen…In my room…The night before he left for the States……We just thought it was right that we would be each others'…_first_…"

"Kagome! How could you have not told me!?" Rin frowned, "Your own sister? I didn't find this in your diary!"

Kagome smirked, "Because I kept that experience all in my head…"

Rin grimaced playfully, "Gross…"

Then Kagome frowned, "And what gives you the right to say that I'm only twenty-one and still a virgin…You better be a virgin Rin or Kami help you…"

"Relax!" Rin dismissed as she waved her hand in the air with a smirk, "I'm perfectly pure."

"You had better be," Kagome stated, "Because if Miroku found out……And you had better not tell him about me and Inuyasha either!"

Rin smiled genuinely, "I promise to keep this between us Kagome…Sisters' Bond alright?"

Kagome grinned, "Okay. Thanks Rin."

"Anything for you Kagome…"

With a laugh, Kagome pulled Rin into a short embrace and ruffled her hair, which Rin protested to. Then the two women stood and made their way to Souta and Shippo, the older boy wiping an ice cream stain off Shippo's sweatshirt.

"Have fun you two?" Kagome asked as Shippo removed the sand from his shoes.

"Yup!" He stated, "Souta helped me with the monkey-bars and he pushed me on the swings! Then he raced me down the slides and helped me build a sand castle! And then we bought ice cream…I got a rocket one like my sweater and Uncle Souta got a drumstick!"

"Boy, sounds like you two had loads of fun," Rin giggled as she looked to her brother, who was smiling quite tiredly.

"Well, I'm sure your Uncle Souta is quite exhausted," Kagome stated as she came over and picked up Shippo, brushing sand from his hair, "So now, the girls are going to have their own fun at the mall…"

"You have got to be kidding me…" Souta groaned.

Both Rin and Kagome winked as they walked back towards the car, "We'll make this a day where everyone can get a little gift."

"Yay!" Shippo cheered.

* * *

When the group of four reached the Mall, Souta was left with the job to watch Shippo. He happily obliged, not looking forward to helping the girls find a dress for the party. Shippo had wanted to stay with his mother but knew he could get almost anything he wanted from Souta if he used the right technique. Uncle Souta spoiled him rotten.

The four decided to split up, wanting to meet at the Food Court where they would have a late lunch. Souta and Shippo went off to the Pet and Game Stores whilst Rin dragged Kagome all the way to the Clothing Section Stores.

"Slow down Rin!" She protested as she pulled out her cell phone.

"We need to browse quickly!" Rin replied, "You told me Inuyasha's favorite color is still red…Red it is then."

Kagome laughed before dialing a number, putting the device to her ear to hear the rhythmic ringing again, "Come on…Pick up."

"Hiraikotsu Residence…Kohaku speaking…"

"Hey Kohaku!" Kagome greeted with a wide smile, "It's great to hear your voice again…How are you?"

"Kagome?" He asked, "Oh, I'm great…Looking forward to staying with Sango and all…I heard Miroku's great news…Are you dropping off Shippo now?"

"Oh not yet…" Kagome answered as Rin pulled away from her to look at a particular outfit, "But I was wondering…If you could watch Shippo alone tonight…Sango was asked to come too on short notice…I'll pay you…"

"Sure, I guess I can handle it…" Kohaku stated, "Do you want to talk to Sango?"

"Yes please…"

"Hold on a second."

As Kagome waited, she watched amusedly as Rin ran around the store, giving her different suggestions of a dress, Kagome shaking her head to all of them, earning pouts of disappointment.

"Hello?" A feminine voice answered on the line.

"Hey Sango, it's Kagome. Say…You want to come to the dinner tonight to meet with the owners of TaisHotels?"

"I can go?" Sango asked with confusion.

"Yeah…Since we're advertising…Miroku told me just this morning that I have to change into a dress after I cook and mingle with them for at least an hour…I could use a friend to talk to…"

"Of course I'll go!" Sango stated excitedly, "I can show off that new dress I bought too…But Shippo…"

"…Is going to be taken care of by Kohaku…He already agreed to it…" Kagome finished with a smile.

"Then, I'll just leave with you when you drop off Shippo…That way I can help you get ready after you're finished cooking."

"Thanks a bunch Sango…I appreciate that!"

"No worries…What time are you coming over?"

"Around 5:30…How's that?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, I'll see you then……Kami I have so much to tell you…"

"Really? Can't wait then…See you later."

"Yeah, bye!"

Kagome flipped her phone closed with a sigh and followed Rin around the store, looking around with her for a perfect dress. When she saw Inuyasha, she didn't want to come off as someone showing off or as a slut. She wanted to come off as herself, with a little bit of the sixteen year old she once was.

"How about this one?" Rin asked as she held up another red one with sparkles.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't think I want to come in all red…That would make me seem coming off as desperate……Just some red, to show that I still remember his favorite color…"

"Do you want to show skin?" Rin asked innocently.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but as she did so, landed her gaze on a very, simple dress. Walking over to it, she retrieved the hanger and inspected it on all sides. It was a black halter top, the skirt reaching to the ankles, tight enough to show curves, with a slit going up the right leg and stopping at the knee. Dark red bordered the hem of the skirt and there was a red sash at the waist. She instantly fell in love with it.

"How about this one Rin?" She asked as she held it out.

Rin's eyes widened and she gave a wide grin, feeling the soft silk material, "You're going to look sexy in this one…With your super-model body."

"Rin…" Kagome sighed exasperatedly.

"It's true…" Rin argued, "I'm surprised you actually didn't model…You have a skinny body, not anorexic…With a healthy amount of fat and muscle on you…"

Shaking her head, Kagome took the dress and preceded to the dressing room, to see if it would fit, Rin trailing happily behind her.

"Inuyasha's going to fall in love with you all over again!"

"Don't get my hopes up…" Kagome whispered…albeit mostly to herself.

So, Rin sat down in one of the given chairs, waiting for her older sister to try on the dress and model it for her for inspection. Looking around the room, there were various men and children sitting as well, waiting for their wives or mothers. She smiled politely to a few eight years olds who only stuck out their tongue at her. She frowned and stubbornly turned her head away.

After ten minutes of looking at her nails and thinking about Kagome's predicament, Rin heard her name being called. She looked up from where she sat and her eyes widened with surprise and happiness.

Kagome stood feet away from her, wearing the dress and posing awkwardly. A bright blush was on her cheeks but all Rin could think about was how Kagome was going to beat off all the business men with a stick and how Inuyasha would react.

"You look great Kagome!" She exclaimed as she stood up, "You are definitely wearing that tonight."

"Are you sure…?" Kagome asked as she played with the sash, "It feels _really_ tight…"

"To show off your curves…" Rin explained with a shake of her head, "Seriously, you need to go out on more dates…"

Kagome sighed, but smiled gratefully, returning to the dressing room to remove the item. Rin happily waited, giddy and excited to see what would unfold later that night. When she emerged, Rin immediately pushed her older sister towards the cash register, Kagome reluctantly buying it and flinching when they charged the expensive item on her credit card.

"Now, we get you shoes and make-up…And perfume to cover up all those cooking smells…" Rin stated as she pushed her sister towards another store.

"Oh, joy…" The twenty-one year old replied sarcastically.

* * *

Kagome gave a tired sigh as she sat down at an open table in the Food Court, Rin smiling triumphantly as she sat across from her. Several shopping bags lay at their feet, containing black, strap shoes, make-up, perfume, and various accessories. And it was all for one night too.

"Thank Kami we're finished," Kagome whispered whilst looking around for her son and younger brother.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked as she looked in one of the bags, "What about some shiny hairpins?"

"No thank you…" Kagome answered with a smile, "I'm not one to over do things Rin…I just want to be myself…"

"Oh, fine!" Rin pouted, but smirked, "Think I can borrow some of this stuff when you're finished?"

Kagome chuckled, "I knew there was a hidden agenda with all this shopping."

"The joys of having an older sister with the same shoe and clothes size!" Rin laughed.

Kagome laughed and smiled as she watched Souta and Shippo coming into view, a frown forming on her lips when she spotted two toy bags in her brother's hand as well as a triumphant grin on Shippo's features. The boy spotted them first and quickly scampered over, colliding into Kagome's chest as he hugged her tight.

"I had so much fun with Uncle Souta Mama!" He said excitedly when Souta finally took a seat, "He bought me this new fire truck and a video game! I even got a toy that I can play with Kirara and Kohaku…It's a train set!!!"

"And Uncle Souta bought all this?" Kagome stated slowly as she landed her gaze on her younger brother, who was laughing nervously.

"Yeah!" Shippo answered, "He's the coolest!"

"Hey!" Rin protested, "What about me!!?"

Shippo smiled, "You're my coolest Auntie!"

"Hah!" Rin replied and faced Souta, "Beat that!"

Kagome shook her head, "You two spoil this boy rotten…" She turned to Shippo, "And you know it don't you?"

The boy blushed as he bit his bottom lip, "Uh…Maybe…"

"At least Miroku isn't so gullible…" Kagome whispered.

"Uncle Miroku bought me a laser tag set last week and we played when you went to work Mama!" Shippo informed with a smile.

"Oh Miroku…" Kagome sighed.

"So are you all finished with shopping?" Rin asked, "Ready to get lunch?"

"Ramen please!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What about you Souta?" Kagome asked as she moved to get up.

"I'm good with Ramen…Chicken Ramen."

"Rin?"

"Oden please!"

"Good idea…Be right back."

* * *

"So you have everything, right Shippo?" Kagome asked as Souta looked through Shippo's bags to see if he did.

"Yes Mama…" The child answered, "Can I bring my toys too?"

"You can," Kagome answered, "But you had better not lose any of the pieces…You thanked Uncle Souta right?"

"Yes Mama…" The child answered again, "How long will you be gone for?"

"About five hours, sweetie…" Kagome responded, "But I'm sure you and Kohaku will have lots of fun…"

"Okay…"

The black Forerunner pulled up beside a small apartment complex. Everyone proceeded to leave the vehicle, Souta taking Shippo's many bags of toys and Rin checking her make-up. Kagome held her son's hand as they followed the white pavement to a gate. Ringing a certain doorbell, the four waited patiently before a buzzing sounded. Kagome pushed the gate open and everyone filed in.

Walking through various hallways, Shippo counting the different dots on the carpet, the group finally made it to a door with the number 336. It was slightly open and Kagome pushed it aside, leading everyone in.

"Hello?" She called.

They walked in fully, a bathroom straight to their left, Living Room straight ahead, and kitchen at the right. The living room had two doors, one leading to a single bedroom and the other to a balcony that overlooked the complex and pool. In the Living Room, there was a couch and a recliner with pillows and blankets stacked on it, most likely for Kohaku.

"Hey guys!" Sango greeted as she emerged from her bedroom, wearing jeans and a white sweatshirt, with her hair in a high ponytail.

She was a beautiful woman who was taller than Kagome, had magenta colored eyes and a slim body. Her voice was soft and the air around her resonated with a feeling of safety and love.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome greeted as she walked forward to give her a hug.

"Auntie Sango!" Shippo called out as he grabbed onto the woman's right leg, waiting for her to bend down and give him some attention.

"Hello Shippo," She welcomed, "Wow you've grown since the last time I saw you!" Shippo grinned and the woman turned to the twins with a kind smile, "Hello Souta, hey Rin."

"You're not dressed…" Kagome stated with concern, "Are you not coming?"

"Of course I am…" Sango responded with a smile, "But I thought you could use some help in the kitchens and then I can just get ready with you."

"That's a great idea!" Kagome nodded, "The faster we get the food done, the better."

"So, where's Kohaku?" Souta asked as he looked around, "Six months and you'd think he'd jump out to greet his best friend…"

Sango laughed, "I think he's out on the balcony…Kirara's probably with him…"

Rin smiled. She walked over to the clear glass door and found Kohaku lazing around on a chair whilst rubbing Kirara's ears. He was the same height as Souta, with dark brown hair held in a bushy tail and he had freckles on his cheek, giving him an adorable boyish look. She chuckled before tapping on the glass. His head snapped in her direction and a wide grin appeared on his features, dark, brown eyes shining. He and Kirara stood and walked to the door, sliding it open and smiling at everyone crowded in the Living Room.

"Hey everyone!"

"Hello Kohaku!" Kagome responded as she happily went up to the boy and gave him a hug, "Kami, you're taller than me now."

Kohaku only laughed, before walking over to Souta and butting fists with him.

"How's it going 'Haku?" Souta asked.

"Not much…" He stated with a laugh, "How's football for you?"

"Going to the Championships," Souta replied proudly.

"I'm definitely going then," Kohaku replied with a hoot.

"Uncle Kohaku!" Shippo yelled as he ran up to grab his legs, causing the young man to stumble a bit and bend down to his level, "I brought lots of games for us to play with…We're going to have lots of fun huh?"

"Sure thing Shippo," Kohaku replied as he ruffled the child's orange hair.

He finally looked up and caught Rin, who had been watching the two fondly. He smiled as he stood back up and walked towards her. She caught his eye and smiled back. Kagome smirked as she nudged Sango in the shoulder.

"Hey Rin," Kohaku greeted, "How are you doing?"

Rin shrugged, "Great…Nothing much going on."

"Still dancing?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll have to watch a performance during my stay," Kohaku suggested.

"I guess so," Rin replied with a smile, before catching Kagome's gaze and blushed when her older sister winked at her.

"Sango, mind if I use your bathroom?" Rin asked, trying not to grit her teeth or make her blush seen.

"No problem," Sango laughed, "You know where it is."

Rin smiled politely before walking away, pinching Kagome in the arm as she walked passed her. Once the bathroom door shut, Kagome let out a loud exhale and bent down to her son's level.

"Time to go," She said, "You be good for Kohaku and Kirara okay?"

"Okay Mama!"

"Good…" She stood and looked at her friend's brother, "Thanks a bunch Kohaku…I left money on the kitchen table…You know, to buy pizza or something…He ate already though…And there's another thirty as payment."

"Thanks Kagome."

"Okay then," Sango stated as she picked up a few bags and her purse, "Off we go."

"Bye everyone!" Shippo called as he and Kohaku walked them to the door, Rin emerging from the bathroom and taking the hint that it was time to leave.

"See you guys later!"

"I'll call you when we're coming back," Sango informed.

"Bye!"

The door shut and Kagome chuckled. She hoped Kohaku could handle Shippo. It took a lot of energy before the little munchkin got sleepy. The four made their way back to the car, Sango putting her bags in the trunk with Kagome's and taking Rin's place at shotgun.

"Ready for a night of fun-filled hell?" Souta asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Don't say that!" Rin reprimanded, "This is Miroku's big night!"

"I don't understand why Miroku couldn't use his own workers though…" Souta stated, "Are we the only help?"

"He told me he had some trusted waiters and one or two cooks helping Kagome…" Rin answered as Kagome pulled out of the parking lot.

"One or two?" Kagome asked, "That's not enough…"

"Don't worry, I'll help out," Sango reassured.

"At least we'll have some form of entertainment tonight…" Souta sighed as he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked as she looked at her twin brother skeptically.

"Kouga's going to be there," Souta answered with a grin, "A judging by how great you described this dress for Kagome, he's going to be falling all over her…"

"Kouga's going to be there?!" Kagome asked, horrified, "Kami, this isn't good…"

"Shouldn't he?" Sango asked, "I mean, he is Higurashi Bistro's agent…"

"And also an infatuated maniac that won't take 'no' for an answer…" Rin sighed, "This is going to ruin everything…"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked as she looked between Rin and Kagome, whose lips were pursed.

"Let's just say, Kouga won't be the only entertainment tonight…" Kagome sighed with exasperation.

"Really?" Souta asked with interest as he cracked a single eye open, "How so?"

Kagome frowned, "This doesn't leave the car, got it."

Souta sat up, Rin ran a hand through her hair, and Sango bit her bottom lip with anticipation.

"Got it…" All three said in unison.

"Well…Sango," Kagome started after biting her own lip, "Do you remember me talking about a guy named Inuyasha in college…"

* * *

The black Toyota Forerunner parked parallel in the lot of The Higurashi Bistro. The whole restaurant was closed down for the special occasion. Getting out of the car, Kagome looked a little nervous, her hands gripping her jacket and purse strap tightly. Souta was shocked as well as Sango about the story they just heard and Rin was looking to her older sister with concern.

Removing the bags from the trunk, Kagome and the group made their way to the entrance, seeing the many blue and white balloons at the entrance as well as a sign that read _TaisHotel Reservations_. The building was beautiful as well as the location. It was octagon shaped with large windows that looked off at the city of Tokyo, the restaurant being on a pretty large hill. _Higurashi Bistro_ was in large letters in the front and when they entered the building, classical Japanese music filled the area.

In the building, there was a bar, the kitchens, and two levels filled with tables. Many Japanese plants were on the tabletop and near the windows and the lights were dimly lit, almost giving it a romantic setting. Everyone knew the Bistro looked its best during the night, when they could see the city lights of Tokyo.

"Kagome!"

Everyone turned to the origination of the voice, to find Miroku walking hurriedly towards them. Kagome noticed he had changed, wearing a black business suit, dark blue silk, button-up shirt, and purple tie.

"Hey Miroku," Kagome answered as he stopped In front of them, "You okay?"

"I'm glad you're here," He stated, "Oh, and Sango too…Good……Well, everyone get ready, everyone's decided to come around seven and that's in an hour…I bet they're testing our speed…I should have seen it coming."

"Calm down Miroku," Sango whispered as she pat his back, "We're here now…I'll help too…"

"Thank you so much," Miroku responded, "Rin and Souta, your uniforms are in the employee room…You girls can put your stuff there and start cooking already…The menu is hanging near the counter……Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will be arriving in half an hour with Kouga…So we need to be working and getting everything ready by then…"

Kagome almost fell, "They're coming in half an hour?"

"Don't worry," Miroku stated, "I told them not to go into the kitchens…They don't know you're cooking…All they know is that you're arriving at the end of the meal with Sango…"

"Okay…" Kagome sighed as she started to walk towards the kitchen, "Come on Sango…"

The twenty-one year old woman took hold of Rin's arm and brought her close, "Rin, you're going to be my eyes out there got it…You had better make sure no one and I mean _no one_ enters the kitchens…"

"Yes Ma'am," Rin answered before disappearing into the Employee Room, taking Sango and Kagome's bags with her.

Both Kagome and Sango entered the kitchen, slightly in awe of its clean state with top of the line cooking appliances. Two other figures sat in the corner, wearing chef hats and white aprons. Kagome assumed they were her other help and quickly took up her own apron and hat as she walked towards them.

"Hello," She greeted with a polite smile, "I'm Kagome…Head Chef for the night…And you are?"

The two figures stood, one a woman and the other a man. The woman was quite young, with light brown hair and freckles on her face. The boy had dark brown hair and was about the girl's age as well.

"I'm Nazuna."

"And I'm Nobunaga…We're students at the Culinary School…"

"Students?" Kagome asked with a bit of disbelief, "I thought Miroku was giving me…Oh never mind…Are you good at taking direction?"

"Yes," They answered.

Kagome smiled, "Good enough for me…You'll both do fine…"

The two seemed to relax and Sango greeted them as well while Kagome looked through the menu, trying her best to recall the needed ingredients for each dish. Luckily, they were ones she had used to cook frequently. Busily, she removed many pots and pans and told the students to wash certain vegetables as Sango got the plates ready.

There came a tap to her shoulder. She turned and found Rin, who was wearing black pants, a white, long-sleeves blouse, and a blue vest over it.

"Inuyasha's here…" She stated.

Kagome's heart stopped beating, then came back to life and began to beat faster. She started to sweat with anticipation and leaned against the counter for support.

"How does he look?" Kagome asked.

Rin shrugged much to Kagome's dismay, "Souta's the one who told me…He said Inuyasha looks the same…He's talking with Sesshoumaru and Miroku right now."

"Oh Kami…" Kagome sighed as she leaned more into the counter, "I feel like I can't do this anymore…"

Sango had walked over with concern towards Kagome's position, and frowned when Rin pat her sister's arm reassuringly.

"Don't give up now Kagome," She replied, "Remember, he's nervous too…"

Kagome nodded, "You're right…It's not like I'm going to see him until a few hours anyway…Plenty of time for me to calm down…"

"Oh Kagome…" Sango smiled as she hugged her shoulders, "You're strong…I know you can do it…"

The woman smiled appreciatively, "Thanks Sango, thank you Rin…"

"No problem," Rin answered with a wink, "I'll go sneak a peak for you and give you the juicy details."

Kagome laughed, "That could help."

The kitchen door opened and Miroku walked through, Kagome almost ready to pounce and hide if it had been Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. He gazed at the three girls in confusion before clapping his hands together.

"The guests are starting to arrive…Let's get this kitchen moving…Rin, you start asking if anyone needs drinks…"

"Yes sir!" Rin stated as she playfully saluted, and walked off with a bright and friendly grin.

Miroku turned to Kagome, "You okay Kags?"

The woman nodded and stood up, moving to a few pans and turning up the stove, "Time to get this party started!"

"That's my girl…Work hard and I'll be back here in fifteen minutes for check up."

"You got it!" Kagome answered as she placed some vegetables in the pan, Sango going off to help get the appetizers going. It was going to be a long and hectic night.

* * *

Everything was going well…Despite one plate breaking, none of the food was going out ruined and Miroku was coming into the kitchens frequently to see how they were doing. Each time he did, he brought back good reports from the Dining Room, men and women complimenting on how wonderful the food tasted.

Souta and Rin were coming into the kitchens to pick up the food and each time, Rin would give a play by play of what was happening. It seemed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had recognized the twins and had talked to them for a while, before Miroku politely interrupted saying that the two needed to get to work. Rin was a bit disappointed of not being able to catch up or interrogate Inuyasha, and Souta was just bummed he had to work instead of eat. Fortunately, Sango and Kagome thought of them and made a few plates for the chefs and waiters to eat in-between serving.

Kagome was a nervous wreck as she started on the desserts, the last serving before she needed to make her appearance. Her hand was shaking as she tried to make a design on the plate with whip cream and failed miserably, causing her to start over and have Sango do it instead, who completely understood.

"He still looks the same…" Rin had said with excitement, "Taller than you by a head with his long silver hair and gorgeous amber eyes…He has a piercing on his left ear now and he's wearing a black business suit and red silk shirt…You two will match wonderfully tonight."

The last remark earned Rin a short glare.

"Last of the desserts are coming out…" Kagome called to Souta and Rin as she put the fire on the Crème Brule.

"Thank Kami!" Souta stated with a relieved sigh, "I'm burning up in this uniform."

The door to the kitchens opened and Miroku happily stepped in just as Sango, Kagome, Nazuna, and Nobunaga tiredly sat down. He was grinning from ear to ear and started clapping his hands in applause.

"Everyone did great!" He exclaimed, "Everyone out there loves the food…No bad comments at all…Kagome you did awesome as Head Chef! Kami, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were about to come in here to thank you themselves, but I stopped them…They kind of grew suspicious, but I said you were a shy chef…So they said I can do it…And by Kami, you guys did it…They really want this restaurant to be in their Hotel!"

Kagome and everyone else smiled as Souta and Rin walked in, and everyone gave a small cheer and exchanged congratulatory high-fives and slaps on the back. Everything went great. Kagome felt so happy and relieved for her older brother, she just wanted to laugh out loud.

"Kagome, Sango," Miroku interrupted, "Get ready…We want you guys to appear soon as we mingle and talk…"

The feeling vanished and Kagome felt herself go green. She would have upchucked if Sango hadn't grabbed her and kindly led her to the bathroom, away from the cooking fumes where she could take a few deep breaths.

"Oh Kami it's time…" Kagome groaned just as Rin entered, intent on helping the two women get ready.

"Don't worry Kagome," Sango assured, "I'll be right by your side if you need me…"

"And what about Kouga?" Kagome asked, "What am I going to do about him?"

"My shifts over…" Rin stated, "I could stall…At least until you get it straight to Inuyasha that you're not dating. When Kouga does eventually interrupt, set him straight in front of Inuyasha if you have to…You're beautiful Kagome, Inuyasha will understand that there will be guys falling over you when he's not there…"

"Thanks Rin…" Kagome replied with a roll of her eyes.

"No problem…" She answered as Sango chuckled, "Now…To get you beautified!"

* * *

**A/N:** Alright…So this is another story idea for Inuyasha that has been untouched on my computer for quite some time. I'm only putting this out to remind myself to keep it going. I will not be stopping _**The Lord And The Leader**_ for **Inuyasha** or _**It All Started With**_ for **Naruto** because those two stories are my top priorities. _**The Curse**_for **Naruto**is also a top priority, but not as much with its little popularity. I just wanted to post this up to see how much feedback it would receive and if it goes well, I'll continue it!!!!

**Overview:** So, this story will be taking place in modern time, where Kagome is with a loving family, an older brother (Miroku), two younger siblings that are twins (Rin and Souta), and her son, Shippo. As you can tell, there is a past to this story, a past that does indeed include Inuyasha (And _a lot _of the past is _yet _to be revealed)…So, this story is more for Romance and Drama and trying to rekindle the flame of love between two former lovers and what obstacles they will have to face to do that…No action, like my other Fiction, which has a lot of it, but more Fluffiness in a way…So, if people like, I will definitely continue!! So, tell me what you think please!!!! And if you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask in either a review or Private Message!!!

And I hope you liked the **Long Chapter!!**

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko owns Inuyasha…Lucky her…

LoVe To YoU aLl!!!

_(Soon To Be Possibly, Known As __**Len83**_


End file.
